The Brave Sweet Fragrance
by Aqua Days
Summary: Berjarak lima meter dari sana, seorang bocah berpenampilan kurang kekinian, berbisik tanya pada kawannya yang alis gandeng. "Momo-senpai sama Kaidou-senpai berantem kenapa lagi?" / Rival Pair - Momoshiro x Kaidou / Warning: slash, drabble


**The Brave Sweet Fragrance**

-MomoKai drabble collection-

1/7

 **Special for Mari Chappy Chan** – _don't expect something big, 'kay?_

Jan 4, 2016 – 00:03 A.M.

.

.

.

* * *

Part 1 – The Ordinary Peace

"Heh, mereka berantem lagi."

"Yah."

"Damai seperti biasa, ya."

Echizen, Oishi, dan Fuji. Berdiri berjejer menonton _sesuatu_ yang tengah berlangsung di lapangan sebelah. Sesuatu yang disponsori oleh dua biji manusia yang didaulat Inui sebagai cerminan masa muda membara. Gagal paham? Sama. Pokoknya ada sesuatu yang sebenarnya tidak istimewa tengah berlangsung.

Momoshiro Takeshi; pelajar SMP (yang nggak kayak anak SMP) kelas dua, 13 tahun, sibuk melotot sadis.

Kaidou Kaoru; pelajar SMP (yang juga nggak kayak anak SMP) kelas dua, 13 tahun, sedang mendesis sengit.

"Mamushi kampret!"

"Mamushi itu ular, bego! Bukan kampret!"

"Bandana apek!"

"Gue selalu nyuci bandana gue!"

"DIEM LU!"

"ELU YANG HARUSNYA DIEM, JEBRIK!"

"BILANG APA LU TADI?!"

"JEBRIK!"

Berjarak lima meter dari sana, seorang bocah berpenampilan kurang kekinian, berbisik tanya pada kawannya yang alis gandeng.

"Momo-senpai sama Kaidou-senpai berantem kenapa lagi?" tanya Kachiro.

"Oh, biasa. Momo-senpai main tenisnya rada berisik terus disindir agak nyinyir sama Kaidou-senpai. Gitu deh," jelas Horio.

Katsuo yang baru saja kembali dari toilet, mengamati Momoshiro dan Kaidou yang masih adu mulut.

"Udah lama?"

"Baru lima menit kok."

"Oh. Kira-kira yang nengahin bakal Tezuka-buchou lagi nggak, ya."

"Entah."

Lalu Inui muncul membawa botol ukuran satu liter berisi cairan diduga tak layak minum.

"Wah, kebetulan kalian berdua _high tension_ begini. Sini, kalian icip-icip produk terbaru Jus Inui. Kaidou, ada porsi dan rasa spesial untukmu."

Akan tetapi, yang disapa tidak bergeming dari aktivitas mereka. Adu tatapan kematian.

"Inui, percuma saja. Mereka sedang sibuk," teriak Fuji dengan mata terpejam dari seberang lapangan.

Inui mengamati Kaidou dan Momo dengan seksama. Mendadak bibirnya membentuk seulas senyum licik. Kacamatanya berkilat. Pertanda bahaya.

Fuji mendadak membuka mata.

 **Tuk.**

Inui, yang ada di belakang Kaidou, mendorong tubuh Kaidou dengan botol jusnya. Kaidou yang tanpa pertahanan (karena sibuk adu tatap dengan Momo) tidak bisa menjaga keseimbangan dan oleng ke depan. Ke depan artinya ke arah Momo. Dan,

 **Cup.**

Fuji tak hanya membuka mata namun juga tertawa. Echizen cengo. Oishi teriak histeris. Kikumaru berhenti latihan _jump da hoi_ karena mendengar teriakan Oishi. Trio ichinen syok. Lapangan mendadak hening.

Cup biasa dipakai untuk mendeskripsikan ketika bibir sedang mengecup sesuatu. Ada bibir yang mengecup sesuatu. Bibirnya Kaidou. Mengecup bibirnya Momoshiro.

Masih hening. Inui menghitung, sudah 26 detik.

"OMEIGOT!"

Siapa itu yang teriak?

"MOMO-SENPAI!"

"KYAAAAAAA~!"

Ada suara fangirl nyasar.

Bagai tersadar oleh suara langit, Kaidou buru-buru bangkit dan menutup mulut dengan sebelah tangan. Wajahnya merah sempurna.

Momoshiro bengong. Tak lama kemudian, ia melakukan hal yang serupa dengan Kaidou.

Inui masih setia memeluk botol jusnya sambil senyum-senyum.

"AAAAAAAA," Momoshiro berteriak tak percaya.

"GYAAAAAAAA," ada nada horor yang jelas kentara dalam jeritan Kaidou.

"Kyaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~"

Seriusan. Itu fangirl mana sih, yang nyasar.

Fuji kembali memejamkan mata.

"Benar-benar hari yang damai ya, Echizen."

Echizen diam saja. Tak tahu harus menimpali bagaimana.

Berikutnya Tezuka datang. Ia baru saja diskusi dengan Ryuzaki-sensei tentang menu latihan. Ia berniat memberitahu hasilnya pada rekan-rekan setim namun begitu tiba di lapangan, Tezuka hanya bisa diam menyaksikan dua orang juniornya berteriak –menjerit histeris campur frustrasi layaknya orang kesurupan.

"Inui, ada apa dengan mereka?"

Inui tersenyum. Tangan kanannya menepuk pundak Tezuka.

"Tezuka, berminat icip-icip jus terbaruku?"

"CIUMAN PERTAMAKUUUUU!"

"AAAAAARRRRGGGHHHHH!"

Tezuka langsung waspada.

"Kau membuat jus perebut ciuman pertama?"

Bukan Tezuka, bukan.

.

.

.

-selesai-

Jan 4, 2016 – 1:03 A.M.

.

.

.

* * *

Gyahahahahahaha! Selesai! Maaf aneh XD Habisnya saya bukan shipper Rival Pair jadi nggak tahu harus bikin yang kayak gimana TwT *dipentung*

Happy birthday Marieh (?) Semoga suka ya. Tapi please, jangan nagih lanjutannya #terusngapainlubikinmultichap

Thanks udah baca :*

Have a nice day~


End file.
